SORRY—
by mysticahime
Summary: —for many things I've done to you. On purpose or not...


**Disclaimer:** MK-_sensei_

Another fanfiction from **mysticahime**

Written in 2012, September

**SORRY****—****  
**—for many things I've done to you.  
On purpose or not...

_Do you know the three best phrases in the world?_

_They're:  
1. Thank you  
2. Please_

_And_

_3. Sorry..._

Dari segala susunan kata yang bisa terbentuk dari perpaduan dua puluh enam alfabet, kata yang kupilih untuk kuucapkan kepadamu adalah 'maaf'.

Maaf, karena aku telah bersikap kejam kepadamu. Membentengi diriku dengan emosi yang kelam dan menyeruak keluar laksana badai yang tak terbendung. Mencurahkannya padamu yang semurni salju yang turun pertama kali di musim dingin. Tidak berusaha membatasinya dan malahan terus menggelegak dengan dendam yang sebenarnya tak ada artinya.

Maaf, karena telah menjadi sosok yang begitu menyakitimu luar dan dalam. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian, kautahu menjadi sosok yang hangat dan penuh binar cerah sama sekali bukan diriku. Kucoba untuk memupuk sedikit demi sedikit sisi putih dalam diriku, namun aku gagal di tengah jalan. Aku kalah, terjatuh, dan mati.

Maaf, karena telah meninggalkanmu dengan kedua mata berlinang buliran bening, menganaksungai pada kedua belah pipimu yang tertampar dinginnya angin. Tidak ada dalam daftarku untuk berjalan menjauhimu ketika jantungku berdenyut sedemikian sakitnya ketika memikirkan hal tersebut. Ini bukan salahmu. Salahku, karena membiarkanmu terlibat sedemikian banyak. Salahku, tidak langsung pergi tanpa membuang banyak waktu. Salahku, karena aku memilih mendengar pernyataanmu.

Maaf, maaf, maaf.

Kau tidak tahu betapa remuk redam hatiku ketika terpaksa membuatmu tidak sadar dan mengangkut ragamu ke atas bangku semen. Menatap wajahmu yang dihiasi bekas-bekas aliran air mata, kedua kelopak terpejam, bibir yang ujung-ujungnya turun dan terlihat kering.

Bahkan dalam keadaan tak sadar pun kau terlihat terluka.

Maaf, karena aku yang menyebabkan goresan itu semakin mendalam. Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu dan mengubah masa depan, hal ini tak akan terjadi.

Maaf, aku tidak bisa membawamu bersamaku. Perjalanan ini bukan langkah-langkah ceria penuh tawa yang biasa kita jalani bersama; bertiga dengan Naruto. Sama sekali bukan. Yang ada hanya tetesan darah dan nyawa yang teregang serta napas yang menipis setiap detiknya. Aku tidak ingin menyeretmu ke dalam kubangan dosa. Cukup aku saja yang menanggungnya, karena akulah yang menggumpalkan dendam itu.

Maaf, karena aku sudah menyebabkan duniamu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Andai saja kautahu bahwa yang berubah bukan hanya cakrawala di matamu—di mataku juga. Tapi kau tak perlu tahu, karena dunia memandangku sebagai sosok jahat yang pantas menderita.

Maaf, maaf. Hanya itu yang mampu kukatakan. Dari sekian juta kata yang tersusun rapi di benakku, yang sanggup menggambarkan keseluruhannya hanyalah maaf.

Maaf karena membiarkanmu menanti walau aku tak pantas ditunggu. Maaf karena menyebabkanmu bermimpi buruk sepanjang malam. Maaf karena membuatmu meminta pertolongan sahabatmu sendiri—permintaan yang ibarat mengumpankan nyawanya kepada jurang kematian. Maaf karena terus menusukmu pada luka yang sama walau darah segar telah mengalir deras hingga kau sekarat.

Maaf karena kembali ketika kau telah lupa akan segalanya.

Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena hal ini. Tubuhmu membuat kompensasi tersendiri agar pikiran-pikiranmu tentangku tidak secara kontinual terus merusak dirimu, menyebabkan dirimu benar-benar melupakan diriku ketika pada akhirnya aku diseret kembali masuk ke gerbang dalam keadaan terluka parah dan _sudah_ menggenggam nyawa sahabatmu.

Tapi, sekali lagi aku meminta maaf.

Walau keadaanmu telah seperti ini, walau aku bergelimang dosa, walau dunia tak akan sama lagi setelah ini—

—**maaf karena aku telah menyakitimu**, karena kata 'cinta' yang selama ini terpendam di dasar hatiku tak akan mampu mengikis segala cabikan yang telah kaurasakan karenaku. Secara sengaja maupun tidak.

**~fin**

**ABA:** untuk Kak Oli, untuk Kojay, untuk Mas PK, untuk Ko Tomi. **Seharusnya** ini dari _fanfic_ dari sudut pandang kalian, bukan dari sudut pandang Sasuke! Dan **HARUSNYA** ini AU! Aaaaaaaaa~

Doain ujian saya yak. Nanti selesai ujian saya balik lagi apdet penpik lain XD


End file.
